thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Sugar (Wine Date)
Jen: at 4:15 PM SETTING: Sugar Glider, they day after they beat Mishka The deck was warming to the sun's midday heat while the sea breeze blew across it gently, making the rigging sway and the shadows of the sails flutter. Larkin sat cross-legged ontop a stack of coiled rope, being in an unusually good mood. In the back of her mind, she still felt the nagging of doubt and foreboding of not knowing how the days and weeks to come would turn out but for once, she'd managed to push all that into a quiet, dark corner and close the curtains on it. On this day, she had a father and a partner and all the time in the world to sort out, clean and maintain her weapons. The task itself helped to put her mind at ease so she enjoyed the good weather and the sway of the ship (which she finally had gotten used to) while fuzzing over the crossbow and assortment of knives and needles laid out on a crate before her. Coyote: at 4:19 PM Sugar eyed Larkin from across the deck. How could somebody only five foot two be so weirdly intimidating. Maybe she shouldn't bother Larkin while Larkin was polishing her shiny new crossbow. But. Well. Sugar needed to learn to be more assertive. Yes. Definitely. Sugar wandered over. "Hey, um. Lark. Larkin, I mean." Mishka said you had to ask before using pet names. "How come-- how come you said that thing about Goro? Asking me on a date, I mean." Jen: at 4:24 PM "Huh?" she glanced up from her work to see Sugar standing a few feet away. The girl's body language was an odd mixture of determination and 'ready to bolt'. And... had she just called her Lark? "Uhm... did I say that? Don't remember." Coyote: at 4:25 PM "I think so. I'm actually not sure. Goro was yelling. A lot. Over you." Jen: at 4:36 PM God damn, there went her hard earned serenity. Larkin thought about telling Sugar off for using a nickname on her, thought about just laughing or maybe making a snide remark. But she shouldn't be mean to team members like that. And she sure as hell wouldn't be mean to Goro's crush. However, there weren't many things in Larkin's social interaction repertoire for such a situation apart from deflection or mockery so all she said was, "Huh. Yeah, he did," and turned her attention back to the polishing rag and her crossbow. Coyote: at 4:39 PM Ah. Larkin was not pointing a crossbow at her or snapping at her yet. Sugar sat down on the rope right next to her, quite pleased. "If I wanted to ask Goro on a date, where do you think I should ask him to go?" Sugar said. "Like, what does he like to do? And stuff." Jen: at 4:46 PM Sugar sat down and Larkin just barely managed to stay where she was. She put down the crossbow and turned her head to look at the pink tiefling. Slowly. So slow, she'd hopefully know what on earth to answer to that by the time their eyes met. Larkin stared into Sugar's blue pools of cluelessness and no, she didn't. Maybe after she had blinked - nope, still nothing. Coyote: at 4:47 PM Sugar felt like maybe she'd intruded on Larkin's personal space. Nah, she decided. This was fine. Jen: at 4:52 PM Maybe if Larkin stared at her long enough she would just go away? That worked sometimes, but then that was mostly when Larkin was also holding a knife or her crossbow. This, however, was no viable option in this case. Shit, why had she apologized for trying to tell Sugar Goro liked her? She'd thought it was funny but her friend had been so freaked out, Larkin couldn't possibly snitch on him now. Even though she thought these fuckers really needed to pull themselves together. Sugar was almost a child still, at least she was naive like one, but fucking Goro? What the hell was his deal anyway. Didn't make one bit of fucking sense. "How the hell would I know?", Larkin said, hoping if she played dumb Sugar would give up. Coyote: at 4:54 PM "Because you and Goro hang out a lot and he really likes you," Sugar said, staring directly back at her. Jen: at 4:54 PM "Ahh... yeah. Makes sense." Coyote: at 4:56 PM Sugar eyed Larkin for a long moment. Larkin stared back. "I have the only alcohol on this ship," Sugar said. "I am willing to trade you one bottle." She held up one finger.(edited) Jen: at 5:02 PM As if. A few minutes ago, a cup of beer would've made the day perfect but Sugar was seriously mistaken if she thought Larkin was that easily bribed. Still, sensing a chance to get Sugar to leave and get the hell up a mast she said, "Hm... fine. Let's say I'm interested. Show me what you got."(edited) Coyote: at 5:06 PM Delighted that her plan had worked, Sugar hopped to her feet to go grab the bottles. Ah, she remembered. Larkin was a pirate, though. Well, at least, Larkin was a thief, and Larkin was on a ship right now, and sea-thieves were pirates, right? Sugar knew the rules for pirates. "That isn't how pirates do business," she said. "You have to tell me what you've got first. Then payment. I have chardonnay, rose, riesling, and merlot- oh, the merlot is gone. Well. I have chardonnay, rose, and riesling." Jen: at 5:10 PM Larkin couldn't help but smile at her. She leaned sideways and rested an elbow on the crate, watching Sugar. Someone had taught her at least some common sense. Maybe Larkin could do Goro a favour by doing some of that herself. "Sugar, what do you think Goro wants from you?"(edited) Coyote: at 5:12 PM Sugar was quiet for a moment. "I don't think he wants anything for me," she said, staring at the deck. "I mean. People usually do. Want something from me. Magic, or-- sex, you know, or-- someone to just hang around and admire them. But he just... doesn't. He's just... nice to be nice." Jen: at 5:15 PM "Hmm." That wasn't quite the answer Larkin had expected. But then again, she wasn't sure what she had really expected at all. "And what do you want from him?" Coyote: at 5:16 PM Sugar stared at Larkin. “I... want to take him on a date.” Jen: at 5:21 PM Oh, right. That was the initial thing. Damn, she was no good at this. How came that everyone suddenly though, she of all people had romantic advice to give? "Yeah. Well, what I meant was... uhm. Look, I don't know shit about what Goro would like on a date, okay? Just... why don't you just tell him you like him? Seems easy enough to me." Coyote: at 5:22 PM “That isn’t what Mishka said.” And Mishka said a lot of things, so. Jen: at 5:22 PM "What?" How the hell had Haeth gotten into this conversation? Coyote: at 5:26 PM "Mishka," Sugar said. She pointed across the deck. Mishka was leaning against the captain's wheel, steering the ship. He was having an animated conversation with Hansel. Something about the weather and the reef and moving the ship a bit. Jen: at 5:27 PM "I know who that is," Larkin said, shaking her head and giving Sugar an irritated look. "What the fuck has Mishka to do with you and Goro?" Coyote: at 5:30 PM "Mishka. He gave me notes. On how to, you know, manipulate people and get them to like me. He tried to teach me? Then after a while he said 'maybe this is a bad idea' with a big, you know, concerned look on his face. Then he told me nicely I ought to stop and forget everything he told me. But I decided to keep trying anyway. And studying the notes he already gave me."(edited) Jen: at 5:34 PM "Uh-hu." God, where to even start with this girl? Haeth's idea to teach her some real-world skills maybe wasn't too bad... but it seemed to confuse her more than it did her any good. Besides, no one learned to get by by studying notes. You had to go out and bloody your hands and knees. "Yeah, okay. Thing is, none of this will work on Goro. And honestly, if you really like him you shouldn't even try."(edited) Coyote: at 5:39 PM Sugar's eyes widened a fraction. Her fingers itched. This was good information. She ought to write this down as notes. Huh. That... that made a lot of sense. "Oh," she said. "Okay. I won't." She paused. "That's, um. What Goro said too. He said I didn't need to do that around people." This had been weirdly helpful. Yes. She'd ask Goro to go to the beach with her-- the small beach with the white sand in the little cove. And if Goro didn't want to go there... If Goro didn't want to go there, he'd probably just tell her so, then invite her somewhere else. Sugar's tail lashed. This was a good plan. So good. Excellent plan. Yes. Just like Mishka's plans. Maybe more straightforward and effective than Mishka's plans, actually. Mishka's plans were usually excellent too, but they had a lot of steps, sometimes. "Thanks," she said. "Do you want a bottle of wine, still?" Jen: at 5:43 PM What, that was it? Well, this had been easier than Larkin would've thought. And now she could tell Goro to stop calling her a fucking traitor every time they were alone. "Sure, " she said, "gimme the rose." Coyote: at 5:48 PM She disappeared into her room, scrambled under the bed, grabbed the sweet rose, and scrambled back out. She went out and handed it to Larkin, dusting herself off. Nixbixitus Smirnov: Black Market Wine Dealer. Mishka would be so proud of her. "I'm going to ask him to go to the beach," she said. "Do you think he'd like that? Or-- something else? What would he like?" Jen: at 5:56 PM Larkin took the bottle and examined it. Nothing that was familiar to her but- oh well. Any alcohol was fine at this point. She reached for a knife and began working out the cork but stopped and looked up again at Sugar's question. Did Goro like the beach? Larkin had no idea. She shrugged and pulled the cork with a plop. She sniffed at the wine, considering a moment longer. "You know," she said, swirling the bottle "I think what he'd really like is feeling certain about something for once." Larkin took a sip and smiled at Sugar. It was very sweet. And very good. Coyote: at 5:57 PM end Category:Text Roleplay